


It was worth it

by the_criminal



Series: Skinwalker switch up [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_criminal/pseuds/the_criminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas investigate a skinwalker case in a warehouse. Cas goes missing and heartache ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was worth it

Dean and Sam looked around the warehouse, but found nothing except for fresh blood on the floor.

"CAS GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS BACK HERE!" 

Dean's voice cracked half way through. Sam pretended not to notice. He could see the worry on Dean's face even in the dark. 

"Dean, the skinwalker still has that girl tied up in here somewhere. We find her first. Cas is a big boy. He can watch out for himself."

"Dammit Sam! I forgot to tell him everything about this skinwalker! he's defenseless! We shouldn't have let him go look in the offices alone in the first place. And this isn't just a skinwalker! This is a hybrid Sam! It can read your thoughts if you let your guard down enough! And this one likes to toy with his victims. Remember that poor Italian girl? She'll never let her husband touch her again! And even regular skinwalkers can be tricky,they use your weaknesses against you,and-"

"And what Dean?"

"AND HE'S CAS."

Sam was getting frustrated with this whole Cas situation. Dean was way too protective of their angelic friend. He could handle himself. Dean needed to stop complaining. But since they needed to find the skinwalker quickly, Sam didn't argue back.

"Ok Dean, Jesus, he'll be alright. Don't stress out. Ok, this is a lot of blood. Oh gross."

Dean looked where Sam was pointing his flashlight and saw the heap of lifeless skin and a pile of clothes.

"Son of a Bitch. That means it can be wearing the girl right now."

Or Cas

Dean refuses to entertain that thought another second.

"We'll just have to be careful when we find them."

Sam began walking down the next aisle waving his flashlight whenever he saw a suspicious shadow. Many minutes went by before they heard a loud crash on the other side of the building. Sam and Dean hurried into a sprint as they dashed down the aisles. Sam and Dean ran all the way to the hallway where the offices were located. Dean was out of breath with his hands on his thighs wheezing greatly.

"It's all those damn pies, Dean."

"Go to hell, Sam. Oh oops I forgot, you did for a year."

Sam roughly pushed Dean into the wall. Dean, trying to hold in his laughter and his lunch, slipped on something and fell to the floor.

"Pfffftahahaha. Dumbass. You deserve it."

Dean rose quickly, attempting not to look like a total tool. He realized what he had slipped in, was human blood. It cover his black and white flannel all on his right side. Some was on his hair and face as well.

"Ew dude. I'm all sticky."

"Grow the hell up, dean."

"Where did the noise come from anyway?"

Sam walked forward a few feet and realized he couldn't tell if it came from the offices or another aisle close by. Dean decides that they should split up. 

Dean uses this as an excuse to check on Cas.

Dean walked down the separate hallway that had the doors leading into individual offices. He had his flashlight and gun ready in an "x" formation. Dean realized that Cas could take care of himself, but he didn't feel good about this situation. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he slowly went down the long hall. Cas wasn't in any of these rooms. There was no noise. Dean wondered if the skinwalker had gotten to Cas. Oh God what if that son of a bitch was hurting him?

Dean picked up the pace. When he was almost to the end of the hall he heard muffled groans. His quickened pace turned into a mad dash to the end of the hall. He got to the last door on the right side. The groans were coming from this room. Multiple attempts at kicking the door in did the trick. Dean rushes into the room.

"CAS!"

Dean nearly trips running to the chair which Cas is bound to. Cas' mouth is gagged and he is tied to a computer chair with some sort of green rope. Cas' eyes were wide and fixed on Dean. There were strange, black vein like traces up Cas' neck and hands. They were slowly reaching his face and crawling up his cheek. Dean hovers over Cas and takes out Ruby's knife. Cas starts to shake in fear.

"Cas calm down man it's me!"

Dean removed the gauze from Cas' mouth, but Cas said nothing. He appeared to be in major pain. Cas' eyes were no longer on Dean, but now were staring straight up at the ceiling. His mouth dropped suddenly and Cas let out a piercing scream.

"Damn Cas if you're not into bondage just say so."

Dean lets out a small giggle but soon realizes that Cas isn't fooling around. Dean's grin fades instantly, and he grabs Cas' hands which are still found to the arm rests of the chair.

"Cas? Come on buddy are you ok?"

Cas can't even look at Dean. His head rolls from side to side letting out small screams. This time his eyes are closing in pain. Dean grabs the back of Cas' head and touches his forehead to Cas'. 

"Cas baby-"

Dean stops himself short. He was surprised that word rolled off his tongue so easily when talking to Cas.

"C-cas don't scream just tell me what hurts. Please baby I don't like seeing you like this."

Cas opens his mouth and Dean can tell he's trying to respond. But Cas is choking on his own blood.

"Come on Cas you can do it."

He winces and throws his head back again. His breathing is becoming rapid, and Dean worries if the skinwalker has taken Cas.

That's when Dean looks down and notices the black lines under the ropes on Cas' hands. Dean let's go of Cas' head and cuts Cas' hands free with Ruby's knife. Dean sees that the ropes have left behind burned, black imprints on the angel's hands.

"THE ROPE."

Dean hastily cuts the ropes and removes them from Cas' body. Cas shuts his eyes immediately in relief. Cas is still lightly shivering, but the screaming has stopped. He gasps for air desperately, and falls over. 

"Woah buddy slow down." 

Dean catches Cas (barely) before he can fall completely. He pulls Cas up into his arms, almost cradling him. As Cas' head falls onto Dean's chest, he sees that the veins on Cas' neck and hands are slowly disappearing. The last of the blood in his mouth drips down his tie. Cas continues to quiver in Dean's arms. Dean tries holding him tighter and it works.

"Cas you need to talk to me buddy. I need to know you're ok."

All at once Cas stops. He stops moving. He stops whimpering. He stops breathing. 

"CAS."

Dean wipes tears from his eyes. He doesn't remember when those appeared but he doesn't care. He wants his friend back. Dean doesn't waste time. He lays Cas on the floor easily and prepares to call Crowley to make a deal. He doesn't care if Crowley wants him now, or 10 years from now, he'll go if it saves Castiel. When Dean stands he notices that Cas' feet are strangely arranged. He kneels down again and realizes that his ankles were still bound. He quickly cuts the rope, and anxiously watches Cas' face.

Cas' eyes snap open at the speed of light, and he begins coughing violently. In the midst of it, he utters a whisper in enochian, but Dean cannot decipher his words. He thinks Cas said it more out of memory than actual thought.

"What is it Cas? Come on buddy talk to me."

Dean didn't notice he was cradling Cas again. He propped him up higher so that he could cough everything out easier. Cas' gasps get more desperate for air as Dean gets more desperate for answers. He puts the hand that isn't around Cas' back on his chest to calm him down. But Dean can tell the worst of this epidemic is over and he's thankful that Cas isn't in that pain anymore. His breathing maintains a steady pace and slows to normal. It was apparent to Dean that the attack took a lot out of Cas. He was growing slightly limp, bloodshot, and had half lidded eyes. He was exhausted. The right side of his head laid gently against Dean's chest, and he said nothing. Cas still hadn't responded to anything. Dean worried that this event could have left a permanent effect on Cas. Cas lets out a sigh into Dean's chest and closes his eyes.

"Cas?"

The angel does not stir. Not a sound but his breathing. Dean's tears came back, and so did the crack in his voice.

"C-Cas. Come on man, please. Were you strapped in too long? Baby-"

His eyes are releasing waterfalls down his face and onto Cas' shirt and bloody coat. He takes his hand from his chest and put his hand through Cas' hair on the back of his head. He keeps his hand there and touches his chin to Cas' unmoving forehead. Minutes go by, but to Dean it feels like hours. Dean blamed himself for not watching out for Cas while they were on a hunt. Normally his angel is right by his side. Why did he let him run off by himself? Dean is too busy feeling loathe and regret to notice Cas' eyes opening. 

"Dean, w-why is my face wet?"

Dean doesn't think. He doesn't ponder what to do next. He's not worried about the skinwalker. He's not wondering where Sammy is. He looks down at Cas and sees his bright blue eyes shining up at him and looking deep into his own. 

"CAS!" 

He rearranged himself so that he was kneeling in front of Castiel Whose legs were now straight out and hugged him tightly.

"Dean you did not answer my question. Why is my-"

"I thought you were dead Cas! I was crying because I never told-"

Dean stopped himself.

"I was crying because I was upset."

He releases Cas and stares into the angel's eyes again. They don't shift away from Dean's in the slightest.

"Then why are you crying now? Why are you sad now?"

Dean wipes his cheeks quickly. These were tears of joy this time. These tears were much more welcome, but just as rare.

"I'm not sad now Cas. I'm so Goddamn happy right now."

"You shouldn't take the Lord's-"

"Yeah, yeah. Name in vain on a train. I got it."

Cas grinned up at Dean. Dean felt his face getting red and shifted his gaze to the floor. He could still feel Cas looking at him, probably wondering what was going on in his brain. Dean couldn't describe the longing he had for Cas even if he tried. A few seconds pass. Dean manages to find some words.

"So what the hell happened to you Cas?"

Dean points to the sliced ropes on the floor all around them and his angel blade that lay abandoned on the floor. Cas sighs and lets a smirk escape.

"It's actually pretty ridiculous is what it is. The fact that this skinwalker even knew this device exists... This type of rope is specifically meant to torture angels. It's rare. I didn't even think it existed. Just one of those legends. He just came in here and caught me off guard... And he bound me. An angel cannot escape the binds on their own or by the help of another angel. It would burn my skin under the ropes and make me feel all of the pain my vessel has felt since my becoming and more. It is... Unbearable."

"Cas... I know sometimes people get tricked... But how the HELL did he catch off guard enough to tie you to a chair without you using your angel mojo against him?"

Cas looked away from Dean, embarrassed. Cas began to twirl his thumbs around each other, ignoring Dean's question. 

"Cas... What happened?"

He let out a sigh and looked up at Dean. The look he gave Dean asked of one thing. That one thing was understanding. Dean could tell he was searching for the correct words. He didn't rush him.

"He... tempted me. He was intelligent and could sense my desires. He found my weaknesses. It took him a bit to figure out what I wanted... But."

This was a surprise to Dean. Even though he could tell that Cas didn't want to discuss it, he still had to ask. Dean was ready to break this monsters face for doing this to. Cas, but he kept his obvious anger hidden. Cas breaks their longing stares and glares at the floor near his feet.

"...What did he do?"

Cas has slight tears in his eyes now, but he would not allow them to pool over. Cas made few promises to himself about how he would act. One of them is that he would never cry in front of Dean because somehow it would make Dean feel worse. His cheeks are flushed as well, and he still hasn't met Dean's eyes again. Seeing Cas like this worries Dean.

"Dean, you... You would hate me."

Dean moves as close as comfort would let him to Castiel. Their faces were about a foot apart. Now Cas forces himself to look Dean in the eyes.

"Cas, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You know you can tell me anything."

Dean takes a hand, rests it on top of Cas', and squeezes it in a reassuring gesture. Cas shudders at the touch. Dean pretends not to notice, but Dean thought it was sweet.

"He... While I was in the offices... He came and... I thought it was you Dean."

"Cas... You didn't check to see it was me?"

"Dean I saw your face and forgot about logic."

Dean blames himself for this. Cas trusted him. Only God knows what Cas thought Dean was doing to him.

"C-Cas... You thought it was me?"

"Yes... I... I really did... That's why when I found a loose part of the ropes I didn't bother to escape... Because I thought you wanted me hear..."

Dean and Cas' eyes both lock on the other's. They both are overwhelmed with what has happened.

"Cas... What exactly happened?"

 

...

 

Castiel strutted down the hallway that separated the doors to various offices. He felt slightly offended that Dean didn't trust him to be on his own, but he reminds himself that Dean was only trying to protect him and he let it pass. He felt badly for making Dean worry so much, but came to the conclusion that Dean worries about everyone but himself anyway.

The hall was long, but only one door was open. A door all the way at the end. Castiel drew his angel blade and crept down the hallway. He hadn't been away from Sam and Dean for more than five minutes at this point, and he wasn't about to call for their help now. He made it under the door frame and looked in. Nothing to be found but a computer desk and various office essentials. He steps further into the room and picks up a frame that lay face down on the desk. It was of a man and woman. The woman was several months pregnant in the picture. They both looked very happy with life, but this was only a picture. Things could look pretty but always be tense on the inside. Cas thinks about Dean.

He hears footsteps at the end of the hall, and patiently waits with his blade drawn. Cas lets his guard down as he sees Dean stumble into the room. He's practically wearing a layer of blood. Castiel is instantly frightened that he is hurt, but sees that Dean is in no pain which is a good sign. He still asks anyway.

"Dean, are you injured?"

Dean grins and shakes his head slowly. 

"I'm ok Cas. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not wearing-"

"Don't tempt me."

Castiel giggles slightly at Dean's more playful tone. He isn't use to Dean acting this way unprovoked. Dean shot Cas a flirty look. The kind of look Cas only saw him give to girls and the occasional boy. But Dean was more discreet about the looks he gave to the boys. Dean walked forward a few feet. He was in Cas' personal bubble at this point. Dean was still smiling at Cas. Cas blushed and look at Dean's feet. 

"Sam and I ganked the son of a bitch. Nothing to worry about. Sammy's taking the impala out for a spin. I told him to not go back to the hotel till late so that we could eh, have some time alone."

Cas was shocked by these words. He didn't expect Dean to admit feelings but especially not to be so forward, but he supposed that Dean may just be too embarrassed to be lovey dovey with him. Dean smirks at Cas' wondering look.

 

"What's so funny, Dean?"

Cas felt that his desperation was obvious in his voice. But all Dean did was walk even closer. So close that he began fiddling with Cas' tie as he spoke.

"Your trench coat is pretty clean..."

Dean tightened Cas' tie ever so slightly around his neck. Cas tries to hold back a gasp but fails. Dean hears and he smiles. Cars' cheeks are bright red. He's suspicious of this. He knows Dean would never be this forward, but Cas is so lost that he doesn't care at this point. Dean leans down and begins to kiss Cas' neck.

"Dean..."

"Is it ok if I get closer... I might dirty your coat,"

Dean doesn't wait for Cas to respond. He pulls Cas closer roughly with the tie and bites too hard at Cas' neck. Cas cries out in pain. All Dean does is laugh. Cas isn't enjoying the roughness of this. To him it feels more abusive than anything. But he thinks Dean is simply trying to be sexy so he ignores the warning signals.

Dean isn't looking at Cas' eyes. He's looking at Cas' crotch. Dean quickly runs his hand down Cas' front and shoves his hand down Cas pants.

"Dean, can we please slow down and maybe talk about this?"

Dean looks up and sees the exasperated, worried expression on Cas' face.

"Don't worry baby. It's only gonna hurt a little."

Cas didn't have any warning other than that and Dean's demonic snicker. Dean grabbed Castiel's member and tugged and pulled as hard as he physically could. Cas cried out in pain.

"Dean stop. Please."

Tears were going down Cas' face from the pain in his groin. At this point he actually wasn't sure if he was breaking from the pain, or from the fact that he had trusted Dean in the first place. What Dean was doing wasn't even pleasant. It was down right sadistic, and Cas was not giving consent to this. 

"Dean, this isn't you. You're the skinwalker. I know it."

Dean met Cas' eyes which were over flowing with bitter tears. Dean removed his hand from Cas' pants and cradled the side of Cas' face. This kind gesture gave Cas hope, which is exactly what the skinwalker wants. Cas leans into his hand without thinking. Dean leans forward slowly and kisses Cas lightly. 

Cas thinks that Dean has gotten the crazy out of his system by now, and maybe they could actually talk about this. Well, maybe there wasn't much to talk about other than the fact that Cas wasn't comfortable with dean's sudden mood swings.

"I love you, Cas."

Cas forgets about everything then. The roughness. The randomness of these actions. The suspicion. Everything,

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean bites his lip and throws his head back laughing. Cas doesn't notice Dean reaching for the thin rope inside his jacket.

Before Cas could think the skinwalker pushed him roughly into the computer chair. The skinwalker showed Cas the green rope which he had been hiding. Cas is nervous.

"Dean... I don't like this... Some people like this behavior but I don't."

The skinwalker leans down and whispers into Cas' ear promising Cas all of these pleasurable things if Cas gives him consent. 

Cas looks up and sees the love of his life waving a rope in front of him. Cas gulps loudly and slowly nods his head.

The skinwalker began to tie up the clueless Castiel in haste. Before Cas could take it all in he was tied to the chair, unable to move. Castiel felt an ache starting in his back. The the ache slowly moved to the rest of his body and turned into a piercing pain. Castiel grunts and closes his eyes.

"Dean....what is this?! AAAAH!"

Cas screams as he feels his angel blade pierce him in the shoulder. The skinwalker twists tHe blade roughly before removing it, causing Cas to scream.

"You didn't actually think we gave a damn about you did you?"

Castiel wasn't sure what pain was worse, the one in his chest, or his body that felt as if it were on fire. Either way tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Dean, why are you saying these things-"

"SHUT UP. After all the shit you put us through Castiel! All of the innocent people and angels you killed when you went power crazy and became fucking god! Your arrogance nearly gets us killed half the time! You are worthless. A failure. A soldier that needs to be put in his place. And not to mention purgatory! I mean come on Cas, what kind of an angel are you, huh?"

Cas can't even look at the monster with Dean's face. He is too ashamed. Cas had just recently been able to forgive himself for those incidents, but Dean had the power to amplify the pain. 

"Dean... I'm sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT YOU IDIOT. YOU'VE LET PEOPLE DIE. YOU'RE NOTHING NOTHING BUT A MONSTER. ONE OF THE THINGS WE HUNT. I WISH RUBY'S KNIFE HAD KILLED YOU THE DAY I MET YOU."

Cas can't fathom words. Even if he could think of any, he was beginning to choke on his on blood at that point. The pain was overwhelming. Cas vision went white. He saw nothing but light. And despite everything that happened, he was glad the last thing he saw was Dean. He felt the ropes loosen near his back. He felt he could slip out if he really tried, but Cas didn't want to live in a world where Dean hated him. Cas didn't want to live with what he had done, so he allows himself to die. He feels the blade fall out of his shoulder as he shudders violently. Cas continues screaming when the skinwalker exits the room in a hurry as it hears the real Dean entering the hallway. Cas can't hear the fake Dean leave and can't hear the real Dean entering. His eyes see nothing but white.

 

..................

 

Dean looks at Cas' shoulder to make sure it healed normally. It did. Cas still wasn't able to look at Dean.

"Cas, I know your heads swimming right now, but that wasn't me... You know that right?" 

Cas, still in Dean's arms, too weak to move, dates to look at Dean's face.

 

"I know Dean... I just didn't see how the skinwalker would know about the things he said... I should've read up on them more before we came. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not Cas. Maybe an eager beaver but not an idiot."

"I am not a beaver, Dean Winchester. Do not compare me to such."

Dean fought back a chuckle.

"Of course baby, I'm sorry."

"Why are you addressing me the same as you do the impala?"

"What... What do you mean?"

Dean had been hoping that maybe Cas wouldn't think much of the nickname, mostly because Dean was nervous about Cas' reaction.

"You call the car baby, which is strange since a baby is a young living thing, and your car is neither young nor loving. And I am certainly not a baby."

"Cas... It's a term of endearment. You say it to people you care about."

"Then why do you not call Sam baby?"

"Because that's gross!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Dean."

Dean let out a sigh as he had to explain yet another obvious thing to Cas.

"It's more of a romantic nickname."

Cas doesn't break eye contact, but he does blush a bright red.

"So you like me just as much as you like your car?"

Dean giggled at the excited tone in Cas' voice. Cas wasn't even trying to hide how excited he was about Dean opening up.

"No Cas, I love you more than I love the car."

Castiel's face got serious instantly making it Dean's turn to blush.

"You... Love me, Dean?"

Dean's mouth hung open slightly. He hadn't even tried to hold back from Cas this time which isn't something he was used to. He looks away from Cas and starts to choke on his own words. Cas sees Dean getting nervous and unsure. Bullets of sweat are pouring down Dean's forehead. 

"Dean, it's ok."

He lifts his hand up to Dean's chin and turns the mans head and points it downward to face him. Castiel's sapphire blue eyes met Dean's emeralds and they locked. 

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean leaned forward slowly, giving Cas time to tell him to stop if he wished. But of course Cas didn't. Dean's lips crashed against Cas' slowly and with meaning. Cas felt Dean's tension loosen. His hands found the sides of Dean's face and him as close as they could be. Without breaking the kiss Dean laid Cas on the floor and rested atop him, supporting himself on his right forearm. Cas still held onto Dean's face as he ran his thumbs across his stubble. The green eyed man tangled his fingers through the blue eyes ones hair and pulled slightly. Cas let out a small moan. Dean took advantage of Castiel's open mouth and ran his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip.

"Ok you guys I've seen enough. I don't want to be a dick, but can we please get back to the car now? I need to get out of these bloody clothes."

Dean's head snapped towards the door in an instant. There Sam was standing impatiently waiting for him to finish his make out session with Cas.

"Ugh... Hey Sam."

Dean struggled with words as he stood up quickly. He reached down to help Cas up. He was still pretty weak from the events that occurred previously and had to lean against Dean for support. He wrapped his arm around Cas' waist to hold him up, and Cas positioned his arm over Dean's shoulder.

Sam closed in the gap between him and the two men clinging to each other for support. Sam looked them up and down menacingly. 

"What the hell is going on?"

Dean nervously looked at the floor afraid of what his little brother would say to him. After a few moments Dean realized how impatient Sam was getting. He cleared his throat and dared to face Sam. Sam seemed enraged.

"Cas and I... We're-"

"Fags?"

Dean was shocked and hurt by Sam's words. He looked for a sign of remorse or sarcasm on Sam's face but found nothing. Which made Dean feel lost. Dean didn't give two shits what other people thought. He knew what he and Cas had was a sacred thing, but if Sam couldn't accept him, he wouldn't be able to accept himself. He looked at Cas. His face was facing the floor with his eyes closed. His grip was loosening more and more the longer they stood there.

"Sam... Ya know what. Screw you Sam. if you can't get over it then you're not my brother."

"It shouldn't be something that he needs to 'get over,' Dean."

Cas whispered as he fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

"Cas, baby you need to wake up. We're not out of the woods yet."

"You're calling him baby now? What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?"

"When the hell did you become such a dick, Sam?"

"when the hell did you start sucking dick, Dean?"

It seemed as if Dean's world was caving in on him at that very second. He felt that if his brother didn't accept him then no one would. After a few moments of looking at his feet, contemplating what to say, he looked up to meet Sam's gaze. He was about to tell Sam that he was just going to have to deal with it and that it's Dean's life, not his when Castiel suddenly lunged forward with a surge of strength from Dean's grasp. Castiel's angel blade found Sam's gut.

"CAS NO!"

But it was too late. Sam's screams bellowed off of the walls and he cursed at Castiel before his skin peeled away from him and fell to the floor with a splash. The angel leaned against the doorway for support nearly falling to his knees as he did so. Dean looked at Cas with confusion.

"Wait... You were pretending to be weak until he got closer?"

"I'm still very weak. However, I was able to surge up enough energy to gank that evil son of a bitch."

Dean smiles at Cas' choice of words.

"You should talk like that more often. It's pretty hot."

(Laughing) "Shut up Dean."

"So... Wait how did you know that that wasn't the real Sam?"

"Because Sam would never say those awful things. Sam loves you Dean. Enough of the heartwarming moments. I'm tired. We should go get Sam."

Dean walked over to Cas and supported him in the same position as before as they walked down the hall and into the warehouse. As they walked Cas took the hand that wasn't around the Dean's shoulder and laid it on Deans hand that was wrapped around Cas' waist. Dean interlocked their fingers. Once they got to the warehouse area they noticed that all of the lights were back on. Dean helped Cas lean against the wall, and held his hand tightly as Cas slowly sat on the concrete floor. Cas let out a grunt of pain on the way down.

"I'm gonna go find Sam. You got your angel blade?"

"Yes Dean. How long will you be?" 

"I won't be too long, baby. You gonna be okay all by yourself?"

Cas shot Dean a classic bitchface.

"Bite me Dean."

"Don't tempt me."

Dean shot Cas a wink as Cas shook his head and tried to hold back a snicker. Dean   
was glad that Cas wasn't confused right now. He saw that Cas was sure for once. Dean ruffled Cas' hair and abruptly turned and strutted away. A few steps later he heard Cas call out, "you have no right to agitate my hair I am a celestial being!"  
This only made Dean's grin widen.

It took about ten minutes to find Sam. He was at the opposite end of the building, too far out of earshot to hear Cas' and Dean's struggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend on making more chapters for this series. They will be better. (I wrote this last year. But I forsee more plot points and I'm excited.


End file.
